1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a booting device and an operating method thereof, and for example, to a device capable of performing test booting at high speed and an operating method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, many functions of electronic products have been shifted from hardware to software. As software provides various functions, a capacity of software has increased, and processing of software has become more complicated. For initial booting of electronic products having more various functions, such as digital televisions, mobile communication terminals, playing devices, etc., a long initialization time is needed. Accordingly, it takes a significant amount of time to boot the electronic product, during a test process for determining whether an electronic product is normally operating or not.